


blonde hair and blue eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Alluring [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm not good with titles, M/M, i just want these people to be happy, i know i always say that but i've been busy, this is shit but i'll try to improve it as mmuch as i can, will also update as much as i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Percy can’t be more grateful for Annabeth finding this apartment for him. His first day in university is in four days and the dormitories he was supposed to move into became unavailable due to the owner dealing with “personal problems”. That problem became his problem, and he had less than a week to look for a new place to stay.

Grover used to stay there and said that it wasn’t that bad. It was relatively close to university too, so Percy considered himself lucky.

“Yeah Mom. Yes, I locked my doors. No, the place is fine. Yeah, I’m heading out with Annabeth and the others for dinner. Remember that place by the park that had the blue sushi? Yup. Love you too. Bye,”

Percy takes the phone from his face and shoves it into his pocket. It was 6 pm and he was on his way to have dinner with some friends, celebrating his last night of freedom, as Thalia would say it. It might also be their last meeting until who knows when because they’d all probably be busy with college.

Percy makes sure that his door is really locked and jogs towards the elevator at the end of the hall. He would take the stairs but climbing up or down from the 8th floor is no joke. He got inside and pressed the button for the ground floor.

“Hey, hold it,”

An arm peeked through the space between the closing doors of the elevator making it open and a blonde man stepped inside. He flashes a charming smile and Percy smiles back, pretending that didn’t just make his heart skip a beat.

The blonde stranger looked a few years older. He had a scar that ran from his right eye down to his jaw, but that didn’t seem to make him look scary or unattractive. As a matter of fact, he’s handsome. His smile made him look friendly and unintimidating. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt under a black jacket. His clothes would’ve looked completely casual on someone else but it made him look like a celebrity with his cute smile, captivating eyes and gorgeous hair and… Percy stop it.

Percy looks down on his worn out sneakers. He just pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, which has seen better days, and felt like he probably looked like a slob especially when he’s standing next to this god like being.

“You new here?” Percy thought he was talking to someone else but seeing as they were the only two people in the elevator he was probably talking to him.

“Yeah, I moved in just a few days ago.” Percy grew more conscious about his appearance and started playing with his hair.

“Oh, Welcome to your new home then.” He smiles again. Percy muttered a ‘thanks’ and managed a smile. “My name’s Percy by the way.”

“Luke.”

The seemingly endless ride down the elevator came to an end and both men stepped out. “I’ll see you around ‘kay? Have fun at dinner with your friends,” Luke waves. “Yeah,” He walks out of the building and Percy stares, still dazed.

 

Thalia was the first one to spot Percy by the door when he entered the restaurant. She waved an arm at him and the others looked at his direction.

“Percy!” Grover high fived him. “Sup, G-man,”

“How’s the new place? Pretty sweet huh?” Grover asks.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s really great,” Percy’s mind unconsciously wanders to Luke. “What time is your class tomorrow?” Annabeth sips at her drink. “Noon.”

“You know what that means then,” Thalia mischievously smiles and pours Percy a drink.

 

Percy groaned and was thankful that Annabeth wasn’t as irresponsible as Thalia or a pushover like Grover. They would’ve all been knocked out by the alcohol if it weren’t for her.

Percy wasn’t intoxicated, but sure as hell was tired. He had class in the morning and he just wants to get into bed. He felt groggy but managed to look like a normal human being getting into his apartment building.

He walked towards the elevator and waited after pressing the button.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said. He turned and almost jumped at the sight of Luke. He wore the same clothes but had his jacket tied around his waist. His shirt is actually a tank top and the lack of sleeves revealed his muscular arms. Percy could only think, oh my god.

The elevator opened with a ding and the two stepped inside. It was quiet until Luke spoke. “So, how was dinner?”

“It was fine. Just kind of tired.”

“Mhm, you should take it easy with the alcohol. Especially on a school night.” Luke chuckles, as if speaking based on experience. “Yeah,” Percy laughs and scratches his eyes. He might have just done that to make sure Luke doesn’t notice the tint of red his face had on right now.

“Wait, how did you know?”

“Hm?”

“About dinner?”

Luke doesn’t look at him and remains silent, still smiling. Percy realizes that he also knew about dinner before. “I just know people.” The elevator dinged and stopped two floors from Percy’s. He was confused because he assumed Luke lived on the same floor as him since he was there this morning.

“Good night, Percy.” He pats Percy’s shoulder with a smile and the doors close.

Alone with his thoughts, Percy’s lips curled up into a smile until it was a toothy grin that reached up to his ears. He felt silly, getting giddy over a stranger like this, unknowingly disregarding the whole ‘knowing of his plans’ matter, but he couldn’t help it. The guy was so damn attractive and friendly, it was impossible.

He swiftly navigates his way through his apartment and manages to strip off most of his clothing before slumping down on his bed. The sheets seem to embrace him and pull him deeper into the mattress.


	2. where's my toothbrush

The sound of his phone alarm woke Percy up. He reaches for it, trying to turn it off with his eyes closed. Dark strands of his hair covered his eyes and he was sure he had dried up drool on the side of his face.

He knew he was going to sleep in until 2 pm if he didn’t set up an alarm in the morning. He got up, stretched and strutted over to the bathroom. Sleep finally left him when he splashed cold water on his face. He puts on a shirt and goes to his kitchen to consume a bowl of cereal.

The key is turned and put into his pocket, Percy was ready to leave. He walks down to the elevator, busy with his phone. The elevator bell rings and he walks inside.

Two floors down, the elevator stops and opens, letting a blonde man inside. Clad in the pair of jeans he had on last night, and a button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to his fore arms.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Percy blinks twice before smiling back at Luke. “Good morning to you too.”

 

The first day was good and went by smoothly. Nothing much happened, it’s all just introductions and going over the things to discuss for the semester. The day went by quickly and Percy was on his way home by 5 pm.

Grateful for his early dismissal, he arrived at his apartment building, looking forward to eating the pizza he bought on his way home for dinner. He walks in and heads to the elevator.

“Sup,” almost as if on cue, Luke shows up. “Hey Luke,” Percy greets back, feeling giddy inside. “How was your first day?” Luke asks, running a hand through his hair.

Percy blanks out for a second. “I… It was okay. Just the first day so nothing much happened really.”

“Oh you better enjoy that while it lasts. You know how college is. Suffering here and there,” He makes gestures with his hands and laughs. Percy can’t help but do the same.

The elevator stops on the 6th floor and Luke gets off. “See yah around, Percy,” he regarded.

Percy gets inside his apartment and settles down on his couch. A slice of pizza on the left hand and the television remote on the other.

In the middle of the tv show he was watching, just as the bad guy was about to betray his companions, his phone buzzes. He wipes his greasy hand on his shirt and grabs his phone. Annabeth had texted him, asking about his first day. Instead of replying he taps on his phone anc calls her.

“Hey, wise girl,” He chuckles. “First day was as expected, intros and all that. When are you guys free again? I miss you guys already,” Percy said with a silly tone.

“That’s sweet, seaweed brain. But we literally met up yesterday! But I’m up for another gathering. We should ask the others first though,” Annabeth laughs.

Their conversation ends with a pending date for their next reunion. Percy is really close with his friends and treats them all like family. He meant it when he said he misses them already. Knowing the others, they probably felt the same way.

He goes to the small bathroom in his bedroom and faces the mirror. He reaches for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Wait, what.”

His toothbrush and toothpaste were missing. He looks around the sink and goes over to the shower, hoping it was just misplaced there. instead of finding his toothbrush, he just finds out that his shampoo was missing too. He grunts and steps out of the bathroom.

He looked in his room, his closet, his bed, his suitcase that he used and it was nowhere to be found. Nice. His place might be haunted. He was lucky that there was a convenience store nearby. He didn’t have to go to the grocery store that was pretty distant.

He was putting on his jacket, pouting, when he noticed a pouch hanging on a coat rack by the door. It was pastel blue and Percy was sure he didn’t own that. He approached it and opened it to see the contents.

Inside was a toothbrush, a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap and a tube of toothpaste. On the bottle of shampoo, there was a note attached.

_I stole your toiletries as a joke and felt bad. Got you new ones._

Shivers ran down his spine because his place was haunted not by a ghost but by a creepy prankster. How the heck did they even get in here? He was certain that he locked his doors. Maybe he left a window open?

He runs to his living room and makes sure the windows were shut tight. He didn’t know what to think of it but he sure as hell did not trust the pouch he just found. He closes it up again, throws it in a trash bin and heads out.

He went down and back, and was kind of disappointed he didn’t run into Luke, just like how he always does. He figured he was being silly though. It was 7 in the evening; he didn’t have a reason to be somewhere else. And besides. That was the least of his worries. Someone just broke into his home.

 

He immediately texts Grover as soon as he got back from buying new toiletries.

_Grover. You said this place was okay. It’s not. Someone stole my toothbrush._


	3. don't laugh but they gave me creamer

Grover thought Percy was just pulling a joke on him all throughout their conversation. He realized the brunette was serious when he finished telling what happened. Grover asked, “Wait, you’re serious?” and laughed so hard he cried. Percy gave up trying to explain about what happened as silly as it sounded. An intruder stole my shampoo and felt bad so they bought me new ones. Yep. Sounds ridiculous.

He was not putting the thought aside but went on with his day. He got ready then headed out to go to university. Two floors down and the elevator doors open and Luke steps inside. This was becoming a habit. And how come it was always him?

“Hi,” Percy smiles. Luke doesn’t say anything but smiles back at Percy. They were silent for a few moments.

“So, how’re you?” Luke finally speaks.

“Pretty good? This place is weird.” Percy remembers what happened the night before. “Oh you’ll get used to it.” Luke chuckles. “By the way, you should hurry. The bus leaves in 3 minutes.”

“Oh sure, tha- wait.” Percy looks at Luke. “How’d you know I take the bus?” Luke was silent, but smiling. “Are you… a mind reader or something?”

Luke couldn’t help but laugh. “What? You think I’m psychic?”

“Just a thought,” Percy rubs his neck and looks down, kind of embarrassed.

“I might be.”

Percy looks up at the smirking Luke. “Explains a lot. You also knew that I was having dinner with my friends and that we had alcohol two days ago.” Luke just smiles and looks forward. “What if I was a psychic?” the blonde said, and Percy didn’t know if he was being serious or not.

They part ways as always, but Percy was the first to exit the building. Turns out Luke was right about the bus leaving in 3 minutes. Toiletry-thieving-ghost, psychic neighbor, what else is next?

 

Percy got back and was almost afraid to sleep. He didn’t know what exactly that intruder wanted and all his assumptions just made him more scared. It could just be a prank but how’d they get in here? He should probably contact someone about this.

He shuffled around his kitchen, organizing stuff. He was desperate for a distraction. He opened up his cupboards and found that he didn’t have any creamer anymore. He took the jar and set it on the counter so he’d remember to buy some tomorrow.

Left with nothing but his paranoia, Percy just gets to bed and tries to sleep. He breathes deeply and thanks to exhaustion, he started to relax. His heart rate managed to slow down and his eyelids felt heavier. Slowly, he was drifting to sleep.

 

His phone buzzed and Percy was sure it wasn’t his alarm for it was way too early. He shifted, lying down sideways and checked his phone. He got a few texts from Thalia, Nico and his mom.

He almost forgot that Nico wanted to come over his place soon. He taps on the screen responding to Nico and Thalia, who was asking when they could hang out again. Percy told them that Annabeth had also mentioned wanting to hang out again. They could probably go for it as long as nobody was buried in homework already.

Percy stands up and stretches, putting his phone on his ear, hearing the ringing sound from the other end. “Percy?”

“Morning, Mom. I just called to tell you that everything’s”— he paused thinking about the strange occurrences that has been happening to him lately. —“fine.”

His mom sighs on the other end. “Honey, I just worry a lot about you, okay? How’s your stay there?” Percy smiles to himself. “The place is great. You don’t have to text me all the time. Don’t worry mom, I’m taking care of myself.”

Their conversation ended shortly after. Percy decided not to tell anyone, especially his mom, about it yet. It was all too strange and he didn’t exactly have enough proof to prove that there was an intruder. Heck, even Grover didn’t believe him.

Percy walks out of his room, not bothering to make his bed because as he always said, why bother when you’re going to lay back down there and mess it up again anyway. He suddenly misses his mom despite speaking with her just a few moments ago. She always made sure Percy’s bed was always neatly made back at their old place.

He got to his kitchen and scavenged the fridge for some milk and notices the jar of creamer on his counter was gone. Percy scratches his head thinking if he was just dreaming when he took it out last night. He opens the cupboard where he kept it and there it was, sitting in the shelf. He takes it and notices that it had a seal on and there was a note attached on the back.

_Saving you the trouble of running to the store to buy more, sweet thing_

All color on Percy’s face drained and he put the container back in the cupboard. This is definitely not a ghost, but a creep.

 

“Annabeth?” He speaks into the phone with scrunched eyebrows, waiting for the elevator. “Hey Percy? You okay?”

“Don’t think I’m crazy but someone is breaking into my home and giving me stuff.”

“What?” Annabeth says, trying to conceal her laugher. “I’m serious! Look just please meet me in the afternoon if you’re free. I need human contact.” Percy tapped his foot nervously, clutching onto his phone.

“Okay, okay. We’ll meet up. Calm down okay?” Annabeth says. “Thank you.”

 

Annabeth and Percy agreed on meeting in her and Thalia’s university because they were stuck doing homework with another friend of theirs. Their term started earlier than Percy’s which would explain the amount of work they already have in their hands.

Percy got lost because the place was HUGE. It was probably twice as big as his university. Fortunately, with a few directions asked and some signs, he managed to get into the supposed study hall Annabeth was talking about.

“Oh my god, Annabeth. You could have at least helped me look for this place in this labyri— Oh.” Percy stopped on his tracks when he saw the third companion Annabeth had with her. Thalia waved a hand and resumed drumming on the table with her pens with headphones on and next to her was a blonde man, with blue eyes and a scar on the right side of his face.

“Luke?”

“Oh, Hi Percy!” Luke stood up enthusiastically, leaning his hands on the table, with a wide smile on his face. “Small world huh? We live in the same apartment complex,” he informs the confused Annabeth (and Thalia who still had headphones on and probably has no idea what was happening.)

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Percy sat next to Annabeth. “Someone’s breaking in my place and is giving me things.”

“What?” Annabeth’s reaction was the same as this morning. She looks at Thalia, who takes of one ear piece, with an amused expression.

“Well, it started with them taking my toothbrush but— Don’t laugh I’m not kidding!”

“I’m sorry! I mean, we believe you but it’s kind of hilarious,” Thalia laughed. Percy sank back on his seat and crossed his arms. He looks at Luke and noticed that he was trying not to laugh too.

“Screw you guys,” Percy rests his head on the table.

“I’m sorry— Anyway Percy, Who do you think would do that? We really do believe you. It’s just sounds too funny to be real.” Annabeth said after slightly recovering from her laughter.

“I don’t know okay?! I literally just moved there and now I got some stalker after me.” Percy states. “Do they follow you around?” Luke asks.

“Well, no.” Percy replies. “All they’ve done so far is give me new toiletries, and creamer.”

Thalia snickers with Annabeth and Percy glares at them. “Creamer?” Luke repeats, with a puzzled look.

“Yes. I ran out of creamer, I put the jar out and the next morning I find a new container with a note attached to it in my cupboards.” Percy cringes at how crazy he sounded.

“What did the note say?” Thalia asks.

Percy stiffens up. “Uhh… They wanted to save me the trouble of buying my own.” He decided he should probably leave the “sweet thing” part out.

Annabeth and Thalia exchange glances then looks back at Percy. “Okay, you’re serious about this. We don’t really have any idea who this person might be but clearly it’s pretty easy for them to sneak in.” Thalia leans on her elbows.

“Why not just make sure your doors and windows are closed and locked? Maybe you’re just forgetting that’s why it’s a piece of cake for them?” Annabeth follows up.

Percy was sure he never forgets. But that was the most logical answer, in fact the only answer, that he had right now. He sighs then looks at Luke who was just nodding at his friends’ ideas. “I don’t really have a choice. That’s it then I guess.”

“It’s gonna be fine. They haven’t done anything bad have they?” Luke asks, sounding worried. Percy shakes his head. “No. but it’s just scary that there’s someone else in there with me. And they might be following me around. I’ll never know. I don’t want to know,”

Luke bit his lip, thinking to himself. “Are you doing anything after this? Can you wait up for me?”

Percy’s eyes widen and he knew he was visibly red. “Huh? No, I’m not doing anything. Why?”

“Let’s go home together today. You said you don’t know if they’re following you around, so just to be sure that they won’t do anything, I’ll go with you,” Percy tried to conceal his true reaction to Luke’s offer. He breathed slowly and finally gives an answer. “Yeah, I’d appreciate that.”

 

Luke and Percy took the subway going home together. Percy still had his mind on his stalker, but damn was he happy that he got to go back with Luke. He’s so nice and perfect.

“Don’t worry too much about it okay?” Luke pats his shoulder. Percy forces a smile and nods, but he was sure Luke still saw how much it bothered him.

“So, you’re friends with Annabeth and Thalia.” Percy grinned. “Yep. Been years already,” Luke nods.

“So that’s how you knew about dinner the other day. But how’d you know I was with them?”

“You’re still thinking about that?” Luke stifled his laugh, making Percy feel embarrassed. Okay, he was probably making too big a deal of it anyway.

Luke got off two floors from his, asking him if he was sure he didn’t want to go up with him before leaving, and he went up alone.

He got inside his apartment and texted Nico, asking when he wanted to come over. He entered his bed room, freezing by the door.

His pillows were neatly placed by the headboard and the sheets were smoothed out nicely. Percy knew what was going on when he looked at his nightstand and saw another note.

_It feels better to sleep on beds when they’re made_


End file.
